wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossroads of Twilight/Chapter 3
Summary The dice Mat hears sometimes just started up again and Egeanin wants to settle the issue of who's in command. Mat doesn't believe there is anything to settle and tells her he is off to see Tuon. Egeanin is affronted that Mat uses Tuon's name but Mat just grins. Luca's show is preparing to leave Ebou Dar so everyone else is busy getting ready. Still, Mat is apprehensive about seeing Tuon for the first time since he kidnapped her and called her is wife. He finally goes inside the wagon shared by Tuon, her maid, Selucia, and the former innkeeper, Setalle Anan. Tuon calls Mat 'Toy' which he dislikes, but can't get her to stop. Tuon though is very unhappy to be labeled a servant and even more a faithless thieving servant. Mat promises to get Tuon back home as soon as he can, but not until everyone is safe and she will just have to put up with being viewed as a servant. Mat asks her age, which she figures out as nineteen, but is offended again that Mat might have thought her a child. Tuon asks Mat if he remembers Hawkwing's face, which freezes him while memories of Culain fighting and losing to Hawkwing come to the surface. Tuon then promises to not try to escape or betray him in any way. Mat spits on his hand to seal the bargain and she asks about the writing on his spear, 'Thus is our treaty written; thus is agreement made.' Just as their hands touch sealing their agreement, the dice stop in his head. Thom enters the wagon to let Mat know that Tuon's disappearance isn't public knowledge. He also tells Mat that Tylin is dead, killed in her bedroom by the gholam when he left her tied up to hide her knowledge of his escape. Blaeric enters to tell Mat that Joline wants to see him, with no delay. Mat enters the wagon Joline shares with Edesina Azzedin, Teslyn Baradon and the three sul'dam Bethamin, Seta and Renna. Joline insists the show should head toward Illian instead of Lugard. After being pressed by Mat the Aes Sedai all say there is channeling to the far north, a vast amount of channeling and they should go as far from it as possible. Mat sees a rainbow of colors that almost coalesces into an image of a man and woman sitting near each other, which he is sure is Rand. Characters * Mat * Olver * Egeanin * Bayle Domon * Thera * Juilin * Tuon * Thom * Valan Luca * Selucia * Setalle Anan * Jameine * Petra * Harnan * Metwyn * Blaeric * Fen * Teslyn * Edesina * Joline * Renna * Seta * Bethamin Referenced * Rand as colors * Perrin as colors * Suroth * Culain * Artur Hawkwing * Tylin * Beslan Places * North of Ebou Dar * Valan Luca's Traveling Show Referenced * Aldeshar * Lugard * Illian Items Referenced * Ashandarei